The Cullens Read about a 6th grader's odd life
by fictionnutzy lightning
Summary: The Cullens get a book about a 6th graders lifeWhat happens when it turns out that its actually going to happen in the futurehow are the Vultori involved in all of thisWarning this poor girl was at school when a mysterious vampire just happens to be there


EmmettPOV

"The chapter is called The Punch." Bella said. I laughed this is going to be good.

**I gripped my hands into tight fists. Ouch my way to long nails are digging way to hard into my palms. Why am I annoyed? Well every day my teacher Mr. Beer takes forever just to let us leave the cafeteria. Well I'm in sixth grade and last year I beat up a bunch of eighth graders**.

" I like this girl." I said. "Who has the last name Beer?" Jasper said. "Hey that's impressive when she was in fifth grade she beat up eighth graders." I said. Everyone else was quiet.

**Great he was breathing on my neck on purpose again. I tried my hardest not to turn around and give him a side kick or maybe puch him right in the face. I almost laughed picturing it. Okay me dragging him from out against the wall and then hurting him. Sure I would get detention but it's not like I would be bored. Sure I haven't gotten deterntion once this year, I didn't get in detention even when I beat those idiot guys up, kicked Noah (he got detention though while I had a smug smile on my face.), I bacically only got detention when Kenzie forced me to stay with her when she got in detention, the whole class did, or when Kenzie got me in trouble. **

"I like that she is pretty tough but I hate Kenzie." I said. "How is she getting controlled by Kenzie?" Carlisle asked. Everyone shrugged.

**He stepped on my laces because he wants to trip me when we start moving. He always does that. Why can't I be left alone? So what I hate tying my shoes. I tried to pull my shoe away. When I did I put it in front of the other out of his reach. Mr. Beer is talking. I'm suprised he doesn't just say get lost so I can get drunk to us. He kicked me in the leg. Come on don't get violent just because you have been in pain pretty much constantly for the past couple years doesn't mean you can do anything. He kicked again. Okay maybe if I think about punching someone in the face I will calm down.**

"Why is she in pain?" Esme asked. "Who is the guy kicking her?" I asked. "I don't like him why should he do that to her?" Carlisle asked. "Guess he might like her." Jasper said.

**He did it again. Great there it goes. My calm is gone. I turned around real fast. **

"Shouldn't have done that." Rosalie said. She was shaking her head. "He asked for it." Alice said shrugging.

**"Knock it off now." I said. I made my fists tighter ignoring the pain. My head is hurting now. It's like my body is taking turns with where I hurt. "Yeah Zach knock it off." David said. I wasn't sure if he was trying to help out or if he was making fun off me. The second is more likely.**

"Why would she expect to be made fun of?" I asked. " You'd think anyone who tried would be in a cast by now." Jasper said.

**"Keep it up I will brake your arm again Zach." I said. I swung around again. Why does the teacher have to have me right in front of him in line? Why doesn't any of the teachers do anything? He kicked me again. I kicked back hard. I heard him curse under his breath. Jazzy is talking with Asia about me. So what they are the most popular girls they are heartless. I swung back to face Zach after kicking me again. I didn't say anything. I shrugged. Then I punched him hard right in the jaw.**

"Sweet I really like this girl." I said. "Wait she already broke his arm?" Edward asked. "Well she has good hearing, if she is one of us I'm sorry for Zach." Jasper said. "Of course you guys like her she can hurt people." Bella said.

**He almost started crying I smiled. I turned around and "Just another American Saturday Night" started playing in my head. I liked that song. At least that is the one that decided to play in my head. Sometimes I get bad songs and it just keeps trying to pop back in my head. I didn't get in trouble. I started getting annoyed when Jazzy that... Well when she started taking bets about how much trouble I would be in. She was sure enjoying bieng "Rear Admiral" why can't Mr. Beer think of a better name for the job? Mr. Beer threw his tray away. Great if he yells at me I might end up punching him too. Why does Coach Web try to be our coach? He wrote a book even. So he should be doing that not try to get us fifth and sixth grade girls to practice for track. **

"I think she has a bad temper." Carlisle said. "Okay I bet $20 that she gets in trouble." I said. "Your on. " Jasper told him. The girls rolled their eyes.

**We went outside for recess right then and I grabbed a kickball. I went out in the open. They need to get us some better stuff. We have two pavilions, a concrete basketball court, Two messed up hoops with chain nets that were coming apart, volleyball poles out on the grass, which has no net, and lots of grass. Kenzie's coming. Wonderful how perfect. I grabbed the ball in both my hand and kicked. Natrually when I kick you have no idea where it will go. I was facing the pavilion. The high school was right beside it. "Wow that's high is that a recored for you?" Kenzie asked. We watched it go over the power lines, across the street and over the school. "That was cool but now I have to go get it from around the other side of the school that or it's stuck on the roof." I complained. **

"Okay she is not like us." I said. "Why not you heard what happened to that ball she kicked?" Bella asked. "Because she was hurting about digging her nails in her skin and complaining about going to get that ball." I said.

**I asked to go get it and everyone was staring. Kenzie came up behind me. I grabbed the ball from on the other playground for the other kids. The one we were playing on two years ago. We walked back. We went to the other and I kept walking from one bench to the other. Why because when I wanted to walk from one end to the other Kenzie would be right on there and block my path. I was picturing her face if I would punch her. I almost laughed. After yelling at me to stop so both of us could be on the same one, she grabbed my hood from my jacket and tugged. Why must she have to choke me? I kept it up much to her annoyance. I got real annoyed so I unzipped my jacket and took it off. She ran off with it. **

"That is just plain rude why is she even around Kenzie?" Esme asked. We shrugged.

**Okay I know I sound pathetic but now I regret not having another jacket. I hardly ever get cold but I always have a jacket on even in P.E. So what I had a good figure, I was skinny but not where you could see my bones, and had good clothes on but still. I looked at my brown shirt and pulled it down some. It was fine but hey I'm self-concious. I miss my boots. I got them for my birthday and this year some kid stole them. They better be glad I haven't seen my boots with anyone or they would be in a hospital. I really would have gotten some use out of them like last month I think. We had two really bad blizards. Well better get my jacket. "Come on Kenzie give it back NOW." I said. **

"Where does she live?" Rosalie asked."Guess we will find out." I told my love.

**After a little bit of telling her to give it back and walking behind her I sat down on a bench and waited. "Your no fun." Kenzie pouted. Wow I'm glad I know that trick. I grabbed my kindle and started reading Gone. Again. I noticed that the sun was really bright out. "Someone turn the sun off." I said. "Can't do that." he said. I turned around and growled.**

"Growled hum maybe she is like us." I said. We shrugged.

**Why can't Zach just get lost? " Hey dork why are you following us again." I said. I really think he has a crush on Kenzie. He was bleeding. I turned to Kenzie. She was pale. Well she already is seriously pale and weak but now she is even more pale. "Come on Kenzie let's go on the hill." I told her. We left Zach and when he tried to follow I threw the ball at his head. Why is she such a wimp? Okay I watched Law Abiding Citizen and I liked it. If she saw it she would have puked out her stomach.**

Me and Jasper laughed at that. Bella and Eddie frowned. "Bella was like that too." Eddie said. He growled.

**Along with having a weak stomach Kenzie was bossy, picky, princess, throws tantrums, and a cry baby. Nobody wants to know how many pairs of glasses she threw and broke last year. I shuddered. I felt somebody watching me. Hiding in a tree by the school. Was a pair of red eyes. I grabbed Kenzie and took her to the nurse. The eyes kept coming back into my thoughts.**

We froze a vampire was at a school. A human drinker was at a school. " What about Zach and the other kids?" Esme asked.

**I went to the library and looked around at the stuff at the book fair. I found some nice books and bought them. I'm always running out of books. I went back to Kenzie. I hate Kenzie she stole from me and my friends, she tried to keep me from making friends, she forced herself to be my friend, she even made me her slave when I first came in first grade. She was asleep so I went back outside.**

"End of the chapter." Bella said. " Who reads next?" she asked. "I will." Carlisle said. "This chapter is called The Weird Kid and it's by Jazzy's point of veiw." Carlisle said. Guess we won't know what happens to um the other girl.

**"She is like so lucky that Mr. Beer didn't give her detention." I said. "She kicked that ball over the school then she just leaves what nerve!" Asia said. I heard a scream. I looked around probably someone being a idiot. "Hey who's the cutey?" Alicia asked. " The Pirkles are just stupid her and her twin barely even have any friends." I said. I renembered their birthday. She was still at her assigned seat at lunch and Ariel said that she hated her and her friend Jessica S. She turned and glared at Ariel. Asia was like ohh she heard that thats just rude. Then Ariel said it again. She looked like she was about to go rip our throats out. Then we really looked at her. She was wearing her tennis shoes, jeans, her cute pink jacket, she had rose red lips, then we looked at her eyes there appeared to be cresent moons in her eyes and they were sparkley. She glared at us not even blinking and what was the weirdest thing was that her eyes were rose red.**

" I think she might be a vampire and that there is definetly a vampire there." Jasper said. "Lets keep reading." I said. "Wait who is her twin?" Alice asked. "That rude hearing someone say that they hate you on your birthday." Esme said shaking her head.

**She turned her head and searched for a book in her bag. She grew even more irritated. She ended up drawing. Really I'm jealous of her. She drew a cute wolf puppy a black rose and a dolphin at sunset. Wait a black rose? Why not red? I heard another scream. Wow that guy is smoking hot he is pale and had blackish hair. They had a cute blond girl with them. There was also a young brown haired cutey. With them was another guy he has black hair too and looked weaker then the other guy. All of them except the second black hair guy wore cloaks.**

"Jane, Alec, and Felix it sounds like." Edward said in one breath.

**They came forward and when they got closer I noticed the red eyes. Like blood. They looked rich. " Hey cuties what are you doing here?" I saw Ariel ask them. The odd ball grabbed her and broke her arm. She screamed. He looked like he was kissing her neck then. He let her fall to the ground. She didn't seem to have anymore blood in her. Whatever I don't care about the bitch. They started grabbing kids and Mr. Beer. I saw Jessica Pirkle right then. She was just walking out of the school. She had the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Wait blue she had choclate brown eyes. No weren't they green earlier?**

" End of the chapter but this is weird." Carlisle said." Now we know what her name is." I said. He handed the book to Esme. "It's called What the Hell." She said. I chuckled a bit.

**I saw a bunch of kids being tooken away right when I walked outside. I ran right back in. "Mr. Larmen who are those people outside?" I asked our principal. " I don't know." he said. He called the police. I went and sat beside Kenzie. I grabbed my cell phone and called Tara. " Are you guys okay at your new school?" I asked my best friend. " Yep why is something wrong?" she asked me. " Kids are being kidnapped by four people." I told her. After a little bit more talking I hung up and checked on Kenzie. She was back to normal and I was tired of waiting so I slapped her in the face for the second time today.**

"Second time today well Kenzie will probably have a sore face." Rosalie said.

**"Whaat is going on oww did you just slap me?" Kenzie asked. "Get up now we are going to visit Tara, Sarah, and a cousin of mine." I told her. I led her to the small thing called our school parking lot. I grabbed my midnight shiny blue motorcycle. "How do you have a motorcycle your only twelve!" Kenzie screamed at me. "I'm going to put duct tape on your mouth if you keep it up we have to go!" I yelled at her. First we went to Kenzie's house. She packed all of her stuff then we went to my house. I packed everything too and we grabbed my four wheeler. I grabbed my black, white, and blue one and Kenzie grabbed Zach's red one.**

"Wow wow wow Zach is her twin now that's messed up." I said. Everyone nodded.

**I drove in front of her and after a long drive we were in Henryetta. We stopped and picked up Tara from her school. She packed and then we were off to Fort Smith, Arkansas. That's were I picked up my cousin Sarah and you know the routine. Tara rode with Kenzie and Sarah drove my four-wheeler and I drove my motorcycle. We went to Washington.**

We looked at each other. Bella's heart beat was the only noise in the room. "Washington why here?" Esme asked. "It can't have anything to do with us." Carlisle said.

**We started to look for a motel to sleep in because it was getting dark. We got one room Tara got the bottom bunk, Kenzie the top, Sarah the couch and I picked the chair. I went to go change into my pjs and grabbed my laptop. I emailed mom telling her I was going to be gone for a while and not to worry that I was okay. I went into the hall and got us each a soda. I drank mine quickly because I was thirsty. I usually don't drink much at school. **

"So she is human or at least not a vampire." Jasper said.

**I was a night person I guess you could say. I got on and logged into my acount kittycat13254. I went right to the arcade and played Jump 'It 2. I got bored so I hunted down a book. It's called Bran Hambric : The Specter Key. I have read it before so I skipped past the part where Bran's friend dies to where Bran and his dad are in the desert and are going to get his friend. Bran's dad admitted that he had thought about killing Bran.**

"How rude for him to do that." Esme said.

**Twice. When I looked up I noticed that the sun was trying to get out. I hope it doesn't. But hey if brightness gave you extreme headaches you'd complain too. I looked in the mirror to make sure that nobody can see that I was awake all night. Nope I don't even feel or look tired. Guess I'm just lucky that way. Me and Sarah got the girls up. "Get up we need to go." I said. We got dressed then went to McDonald's.**

"McDonald's really?" I said. "Why is she sensitive to brightness?" Carlisle asked. "She is lucky that she doesn't look effected by staying up." Alice grumbled.

**I paid and then we realized that we needed to count how much money we brought. We have more or less $500 and lots of good clothes. I was like always in pain. It was highly annoying. I hopped on my bike and we headed off again. I turned my radio on and everyone calmed down a bit. After another days travel we stayed in another hotel. I looked in the mirror. My eyes can be so weird. Right now they are glowing and they are kind of goldish. Weird. Better get to sleep. Wait a second. I looked back at the mirror. Golden hair, glowing rose red eyes, clear skin, brown mini skirt, brown sleevless shirt, brown boots. It was annoying how many guys keep checking me out today. Sure I look good in brown not many colors are bad actually its pretty much I don't like a color. Wow my cousin is the only one of us without blond hair in the group. Huh never really noticed that. "Night guys!" I yelled. I got on the couch after getting some pjs on and pulled a blanket over me and minutes later fell asleep.**

"Who's next?" Esme asked. "Um I will."Jasper said. "This is going a bit slow, hey whats with her eyes?" I asked. They shrugged. "They better have good clothes." Alice grumbled. "Its called Getting a Move On." he told us.

**It was a week after that and we were almost, I think to Washington. It really was lucky that we all were super simialar, same clothes size, same food likes, same tase in music, don't really hate make up or at least we are willing to be forced to wear it. Like shopping in the mall. Wonder what happened to the freaks at our school. "Hey look guys were in Washington now!" I yelled over to them. "Finally!" you could hear from everyone including me. "We need to make a bet or something." I said when we stopped to eat. "Okay lets play TruI th or Dare." Tara said grinning. Oh crap I just had to say something didn't I?**

I was smiling now. "Wonder what the dares will be." I said. "Don't get any ideas you two please."Esme begged.

**"Okay I get to start, um lets use this." Kenzie said. She grabbed an empty Mountain Dew bottle and spun it. "Tara I dare you to, um try to tease those guys over there and then when they get close enough slap them in the face."Kenzie said. We were laughing by then. Well Tara was good, these guys were checking out her shirt, and they started leaning forward to try to kiss her, and she slapped them. She ran back to us. 'That good guys?" she asked. I nodded. Tara spun and it landed on Sarah. "Sarah I dare you to listen to operah music for ten minutes strait without breaks." Tara said. We were all horrified by the idea of listening to that. "You are so cruel to me I mean why didn't you pick listen to country music?" Sarah asked. "Because we all like country music its a dare!" Kenzie said.**

"Hey Jasper let me see the book for a second." I said. He handed me the book. I flipped through it some. "Hey um guys this is a true story as in this is either happening now or it will." I told them. We were all shocked. I handed the book back to Jasper.

**Well next I got the dare. "Jess you have to go shopping in what we pick out for you for a whole hour!" Sarah told me. I was horrified by the idea of that, knowing Sarah she will probably be putting me in a dress not caring that I liked jeans over everything, and put me in make up and do my hair. Sarah is a shopoholic! I saw red eyes in an alley across the street. "Okay now Kenzie I dare you to do what I say for the hour we're at trhe mall." I told her, smug. Well we left and went to a motel and we went to the bathroom. They picked out my stuff while I played statue listening to my mental radio. It was on Toes. "Got my toes in the water ass in the sand." was repeating in my head for a minute. "Okay we got your outfit picked out now put this on." Sarah said tossing the outfit at me.**

I'm with this girl having someone such as the pixie pick your clothes was not fun. "I hope it says what the outfit is." Alice said.

**I went in the largest stall and looked at what I had. The first item I saw worried me, it was a strapless dark blue bra with the yin yang sign on it. Luckily next I saw jean booty shorts, what I prefure shorts if not pants. One of our school jerseys was what I saw next. Are they making me wear a jersey and jean shorts? Nope, next was this flowing shirt that reminded me of a dress. Underwear was next, I put everything on then looked around to make sure I got everything. I walked out smiling a humongous smile on my face.**

"Okay she is just like Bella with stuff like clothes but she walks out with a smile on her face?" Edward said confused. "Why must she describe what her bra looks like, and its the most decriptive thing too, but I can't blame her on the pants thing." I said. "She should say what color her shirt is same with the jersey!" Alice squealed. You could just see her plotting a visit to the mall in her head." I think Jessica is planning something sneaky." Jasper stated.

**"Jessica that's not what you are supposed to be wearing!" Sarah yelled at me. I smiled smug at her. She dragged me back to the stall I was in. She pulled both of us in locked the door, then grabbed some clothes that I put on the door hooks. "What about these Jessie I tell you to wear the whole outfit not half of it!" she said. She turned around for a minute and I used that for my plan.**

"Wait she's wearing only half of it!" the pixie screached out almost yelling in horror. I shook my head. "Told you she had a plan." Jasper said.

**She was saying something but I wasn't paying attenion. I crawled under the wall of the stall, opened the door to that one and bolted out the door. I didn't realize how fast I was going until I past Tara and Kenzie. They hadn't even noticed I just passed them! Wow was I really going that fast? Oh crap. "Guys she got away find her!" Sarah yelled. I ran out and went right to the gas station next door to the motel. I wondered if I should hide in the guy's bathroom. While I was outside I put my hair up in a baseball cap I just happened to have. Just in case I had to go in there. I looked around and saw black hoodies. I grabbed my size and bought it. I put it on and put the hood up. Thankfully I had put my tennis shoes back on. You know **_**No shirt no shoes no service. **_** I was in the jean shorts and the jersey. I had number 25, my track jersey. **

"Gross a girl in the DUDE'Z bathroom!" I yelled. "Um Emmett wouldn't you do the same to avoid someone, like if Alice was a guy wouldn't you dress up as a girl to escape? Besides it should work she is thinking it through." Jasper told me. Yeah I guess he's right.

**Oh crap the girls just walked in. Please don't see me. Please please don't see me. They saw me. They walked right up to me. Oh please at least don't recognize me then. "Um hi have you seen a girl about our age, blond hair, um about our size, and may look like she's in a hurry?" Sarah asked. Sweet! I'm off the hook, I felt like doing a touchdown dance right then and there. I replied in a "guys voice" well a guys irish accent. "No I haven't seen her missy." well basically that. They nodded. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay?" Kenzie said. They nodded disapointed. I walked out the door then I looked in the window. I went right out of sight, took off the hoodie and cap and went back to look in the window.**

"Stupid stupid stupid why didn't she just run when she had the chance? But its suprising that her friends and family didn't even recognize her." Jasper said. "Um Jazz maybe she's just teasing them." I said. "I don't think the guy voice would work very well. Her friends were probably curious, and Emmett if you had long nails it would probably hurt you also and being thirsty if it wasn't for it saying she ate and drank stuff it could mean blood thirsty." Carlisle said.

**I looked in the glass trying to make myself super obvious and stand out. Then I saw Tara get Sarah and they see me and they argued for a bit and yelled at the bathroom must be at Kenzie. Then Tara the "elf" of the group went for the exit. I waited a minute then I bolted out of there. Guess what I did next. You will either think its funny or think I'm stupid.**

"I hope it's well actually both, well either way it should be funny, ow!" I said, Rose slapped me in the head. "Shut up Emmett, besides it might be funny." Everyone said, Jasper adding the second part.

**I started walking I went down the next road and there was some houses and stores. I kept walking down roads, I was back in my disguise. I wonder where the kids from school are. Who were the four kids who were kidnapping them? Why did one of them hurt Ariel? My head was swarming with questions. I walked up and got ready for the rest of my plan.**

"End of the chapter"Jasper said. "I'll read." I said. "'It's called Are You Serious! and its by Kenzie's point of veiw."


End file.
